commit this to memory
by Paisley May
Summary: AU.  And somehow, in between all the little complexities of life, they met.  Now all they have to do is communicate.
1. dazed and confused

**Warning: **This story has no grammar or plotline, or even character development. It's just a bunch of words I wrote. Now go read them. Kthxbai.

**Just So You Know:** The source of my muse is none of yo beeswax.

**Also:** Music is my boyfriend. And he's pretty fucking sexy. ;)

**One More Thing?: **moldycookies is my dirty whore. She also does some beta work on the side.

* * *

commit this to memory.  
paisley may.  
dazed and confused.

* * *

week one:** i**_'m_ n**o**_t_ d**e**_a_d  
**monday.**

It is half past noon and Uchiha Sasuke is standing over a slumbering pink-haired girl. She is slouched over in the middle of a row of the last three open desks in the classroom when the bell rings and all the other sophomores are ready for English class.

"Should we sit here?" Naruto asks with one eyebrow raised.

Sasuke frowns. "Someone's already here…" he starts, but Naruto has already taken the seat to her left.

Before he can even sit down, the teacher's doe-eyed assistant places a clear transparency on the overhead with their seating chart on it, and Sasuke is sitting front row, by the teacher's oversized mahogany desk. He sulks to the front of the room before he realizes that the girl is still sleeping in the back.

Yet there she is, wide awake, diagonally and behind him in the furthest corner of the room. And he looks. (And looks, and looks, and looks again.)

And she looks back, with eyes half-hidden by overgrown bangs and excessive eyeliner; with eyes filled with confusion, exhaustion and _what-the-fuck-are-you-looking-at?_

And Uchiha Sasuke stops looking.

**thursday.**

Tsunade-sensei and her irritating assistant love to tease him. They aren't the first. They certainly won't be the last. And no, the nickname 'Sasuke the Monotone Zombie' is not original in the least.

He hates English class, and half the lines on his hall pass are already filled, mostly with Tsunade's messy signature and the word 'bathroom' (which conveniently applies to the bathroom on the other end of the school, and a refreshing walk through the school's aptly dubbed Smoker's Corner).

Naruto jokes that one of these days they'll stop letting him leave class three times a day. Sasuke always replies the same way.

"I'll take my chances."

**friday.**

It is Friday and the entire class is composed of miserable students, daydreaming of sleeping in and hanging out and drowning in booze in a matter of hours.

Today, Tsunade-sensei says 'you need to smile!' and Sasuke thinks he can feel her mocking gaze.

Instead, the entire class is fixated on half-hidden eyes, cotton candy hair and tightly pressed lips. They call her 'Zombie Number Two', and they laugh.

She meets his eyes, shrugs, and laughs along with them.

**sunday.**

Uchiha Sasuke is sitting on a rooftop, bathed in late August sunshine, smoking a joint.

He has an hour of homework, and five minutes to get off the roof before his mother gets home. And he desperately wants to give a damn.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…_

week two: **t**_i_d**a**_l_ w**a**_v_e**s  
monday.**

Haruno Sakura adds the final details to the drawing she'd been working on, and smiles. She runs her fingers across the cartoon-y sketch of her English teacher- whose name she hadn't learned quite yet- being eaten by a vicious dinosaur, wondering if the class had decided to do something interesting yet.

"…and participles can be one of the more complex parts of everyday grammar you'll need to learn, as you can see by the list of rules on page twenty…"

Nope. Still worthless.

**wednesday.**

If there's anything she's learned so far this year, it's that no matter how attractive someone is, being stared at by them is extremely unnerving.

_I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here…_

Sakura looks to her right at Naruto - equally bored and restless, incessantly tapping his pencil against the desk. Two rows to the left, Suigetsu and Karin are chatting it up as if they are the only two people in the room. Three people yawned obnoxiously and a girl chewed her gum like a cow and the strange boy is looking away now, awkward and hunched over like a human parenthesis.

Suddenly, the people around her are moving- much too fast and much too soon- and class is over early today. She packs up her things and casually leans against a wall, blending in with the crowd of students eager to be up and moving again.

Out of the corner of her eye, the attractive boy - Sasuke, was it? – is hovering five feet off to the side.

_You're not here, you're not here, you're not here…_

It's kind of ironic, because during all the summer days she'd spent wishing to meet someone new, she'd always imagined herself as being more confident. Or maybe less nervous.

Either way, real life was never the same.

**thursday.**

She loves riding school buses. Looking out the grimy windows at familiar sights was always the best part of going to school for her. Today, a line of blurry faces and redundant buildings buzz by outside of splotchy glass. Her iPod is blaring Motion City Soundtrack, she is sitting alone, and Haruno Sakura feels better already.

The day's events drift through her subconscious like waves in the ocean. The piano class instructor, Gai-sensei, was dancing around the room lip-synching a bad 80's synth-pop song to his twitchy-eyed students. Her best friend Hinata was copying her homework. Naruto was throwing erasers at her head, and his quiet friend was watching.

Sitting alone on a mustard-yellow school bus, she is smiling.

**friday.**

Tsunade-sensei is a frazzled mess of blonde and blue, with no makeup, no hairspray and no tolerance for bullshit on a day like this.

Today, her students are studying quietly, because she doesn't even have the will to do her job, because she knows that grammar isn't interesting, because a teenager's vocabulary didn't really exceed the deep meanings of words like 'bitch' and 'like' and 'whatever' these days.

"SUIGETSU! KARIN!" She barks from her cushioned leather seat, "Expect new seats on Monday!" and the bell rings right on cue.

* * *

**Super Special Note From Moiiii- **The chapters in this story will probably be really short like this one. If you don't like that, leave a review. Ahaha, see how I blackmailed you like that? But seriously, leave a review.


	2. no need for introductions

**OHai. ;)** **Lolyouguise, I wrote a second chapter. I haven't done that in like… a year? WOOOOO I'M SO FUCKING ACCOMPLISHED!**

**…Ahem.**

_**

* * *

**_

commit this to memory.  
paisley may.  
no need for introductions,  
i've read about girls like you on the backs of toilet doors.

* * *

week three: **s**_h_a**l**_l_o**w** _b_e **t**_h_y **g**_a_m**e  
monday.**

Sakura is staring at a pencil-drawn chart, one eyebrow raised.

Naruto is cheering with both fists in the air. "Yeah, new seats! …Not that sitting next to you wasn't totally awesome too- ehehe, sorry Sakura-chan. I guess now you'll get to spend some quality time with the brick wall over there," he jokes, pointing to her new seat next to Sasuke. Which, funny enough, is against the wall.

She sighs, defeated. Maybe the brick wall has a friendlier side?

Her backpack dropped rather ungracefully onto the floor as she sat down. After approximately thirty minutes of silence, her head dropped to the desk to take a nap. So much for socializing. Suddenly, she feels the jolt of a heavy textbook being dropped uncomfortably close to her head.

"Honestly, Sakura?" Tsunade-sensei says with a sigh. She always spoke to Sakura with a slightly less irritated voice. "I hope you two know why you're sitting here. I _want_ you to talk. Okay?" With another melodramatic sigh, she turns and walks away. Sakura scowls.

"She's worse than that bald spot on the back of her head," she grumbles, not really caring who heard her. To her surprise, Sasuke made a bit of a 'tch' sound. Almost like a laugh.

"I don't know… that looks pretty bad."

**tuesday.**

Even after skipping school, it has been a long day for Sasuke. The weed he bought from some asshole behind the pharmacy was just a handful of grass in a paper bag- he made a mental note to check before handing over his twenty bucks- and a stray dog chewed up one of his favorite grey Vans while he was wearing them. He shuffles angrily through the front door of his house, where his mother is waiting expectantly in the living room with a smile.

"How was picture day?"

"It was… good?" he shrugs, slightly confused.

Well, shit.

**wednesday.**

Suigetsu Hozuki absolutely despises his new seat. He had no idea that Tsunade and Shizune had it out for him, and hated him enough to force him to sit next to Shino Aburame, the biggest creep on the face of the planet**. **Not only that, but he's completely surrounded dudes. The only girl in his vicinity is the one in front of him. She has the most ridiculous pastel-pink hair he has ever seen, but nonetheless, a solid _seven_. She is female, human, breathing and not ugly. Just his type.

He spends a few minutes contemplating the different ways he could seduce her, his mind drifting through every no-fail move and pick-up line in his endless mental playbook. At last, he settles for simply dropping his pencil.

"Hey," he croons to the back of her head. The girl turns around; confused and maybe a little annoyed. He continues anyway. "Mind getting that?"

She does exactly what he wants. "Thanks," he says, smiling his favorite toothy grin. It was just _too easy…_

…and then she turns around, without as much as an obligatory 'you're welcome' or a cutesy, friendly smile.

Suigetsu cocks his head to the side and frowns. This might actually require some effort.

How unfortunate.

**thursday.**

Sakura is surrounded by crazies. Lunatics. Psychopaths, even.

The part of her fascinated by psychology wonders if they have some sort of personality disorders, but she knows that's probably not true. Still, less than a week and it seems like she already has most of them figured out.

Shino Aburame, she vaguely remembers, got her close friend Ino suspended for three days in the seventh grade. He followed her; he poked her. He toyed with the girl's short temper until she snapped, and subsequently beat the living shit out of him. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura can see him run his (probably slimy) fingers along the thin scar on his left cheek. With a small shudder, Sakura wonders if Shino Aburame holds grudges.

She is quite literally jerked from her thoughts when Suigetsu kicks the back of her chair yet again. At some point during the week, he had discovered that he could tip her broken old chair back and forth with his foot. She resists the unbelievable, Ino-esque urge to flip him off, knowing that it would only encourage the boy. Suigetsu is like a little brother, she jokes to herself. An irritatingly obnoxious little brother.

Of course, it would be nice if Sasuke would just tell the guy to fuck off. He seems threatening and persuasive enough, after all. She sighs audibly as the chair's creaky legs 'mysteriously' shift yet another time.

Surely, she is trapped in an insane asylum.

**friday.**

Suigetsu does not scare easily.

It doesn't matter if the threat comes from a student or a teacher; a boy or a girl; a bodybuilder or a total geek. They could all go ahead and kiss his ass.

Suigetsu is working with an assigned partner today – the pink-haired girl who'd been pointedly ignoring him all week. They are reading Cinderella stories from around the world, and Sakura seems to prefer the cliché story of a Mexican girl named Anita rather than socializing with him. The room is bustling with other groups- working, chatting and reading aloud.

_We'll see about that,_ he thinks, grabbing her hand. "You have the prettiest eyes… I think." He can't see much more than mere flashes of green behind her shaggy bangs. "You really ought to cut those."

She shrugs nonchalantly, but doesn't stop him from intertwining their fingers.

"We should work on number one..." she says at last, gesturing towards their empty papers. Her free hand is pulling up the sleeves of the grey hoodie she wore almost every day. He rolls his eyes and tosses his Obey sweatshirt onto an empty desk.

Sasuke Uchiha walks by at that very moment with a signed hall pass in his hands. Suigetsu squeezes the girl's hand tighter and smiles.

"Suigetsu," he calls softly from the front of the room, catching the attention of both him and his partner. But only Suigetsu could hear the practically inaudible growl -

_"Don't try that fucking shit again."_

A casual half-smile and he is gone, and Sakura is confused, and Suigetsu lets go of her hand.

"What did he say?" she asks with a baffled expression.

The sharp-toothed boy picks up his stubby yellow pencil, 'borrowed' from some random kid in another class. "We should work on number one."

Suigetsu does not scare easily. But perhaps some fights just aren't worth picking.

week four: **c**_u_l**t** _o_f **p**_e_r**s**_o_n**a**_l_i**t**_y  
_**thursday.**

Sasuke likes to ask Sakura about their vocabulary homework. Every day. She wonders if he simply has nothing else to talk about.

"Hey, did you do the homework?" he asks her no more than a few minutes after she arrives to class.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Okay."

And then there is silence.

**saturday.**

Ino and Karin are debating the pros and cons of tossing their bras at the stage, much to Sakura's amusement, as a local band wails their latest, utterly unoriginal pop-rock.

_Cons; they go to our school, we lose our cutest bras, we get kicked out…_

Pros?

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS SHIT!" Ino cackles.

The two girls ran off and Sakura rolls her eyes. She swivels in her chair and returns to her favorite drink. (Strawberry Smirnoff. In a plastic water bottle, of course.) It had taken her until now to realize how much she'd missed this. Good fun usually eluded her during the school year.

The theater is packed with screaming, laughing high school kids; probably friends of the band, now playing an annoyingly nasal cover of Flagpole Sitta.

_I'm not sick, but I'm not well,  
and I'm so hot 'cause I'm in hell!_

"SAKURAAA!" Karin and Ino scream over the hoots and whistles of countless teenage boys in the audience. A security guard is angrily pointing out the door and the two girls are stumbling and laughing hysterically. Sakura snatches up her water bottle and coerces them out the door before the security guard takes more serious measures than simply pointing. The lead singer stops mid chorus as they leave.

"Thanks for the bras!"

* * *

**rawrrr, write a reviewwww. kthxbai. :)**


End file.
